Choosing the right path
by FictionGirl1996
Summary: Can Alex recover from all the drugs she has taken and the pain inside. Will she survive? A rewrite of Nikita season 3 episode 3
1. Chapter 1

Alex POV

We had been hunting an ex division agent for had tried using Satellite and even put a tracker on her car, but no matter what we tried she always got away. She was working with Amanda- That didn't help- and she was trained by Percy and a few years ago the guardians too. She was deceptive, deceiving and devious. The three words you don't want someone to be at the same time, especially not a criminal.

Mia was a undercover division agent who was currently kept in Federal prison. What crime did she commit? Murder. She killed and buried ten people; three of which were children. She was arrested during an FBI raid at a local deportment company. At first the FBI didn't know that she was the killer that had been hunted for ten years, but seemed to get past all security and change her identity every time. Eventually, the FBI realised who she was. Although, it did take several anomalous phone calls to point them in the right direction.

And that's were our next mission gets confusing. We were going to rescue Mia. Are you confused? I am. Despite my doubts on her, i am going to go on this mission simply to support Nikita.

She has been like an older sister to me since the day she took me from that crack house. I owe my life to her, even though she put it in danger in the first place. When I was thirteen years old when Semak arranged for Division to kill my whole family. During the raid in my family home me and my dad ran into my bedroom where he was shot dead by Nikita, as I simply hid under the bed. To this day I cannot get over the fact that I didn't stop my father from getting killed. Nikita was powerless to save me from anything else as she had to return to Division, thinking of no other way to save me she gave me to one of my father's associates. Thereby defying Division's orders. Nikita took me from under the bed and threw me over her shoulder. After walking about five miles Nikita handed me to my father's associates, and demanded that he protect me. To which he replied "I will do anything to protect a child of Nikolai." Happy ever after right?

WRONG. As Nikita watched us run away the douche was planning a way to sell me and make the most money he can in his head. His solution; Slavery. He sold me to the Russian gang at a very young age and I was forced to become a sex slave. After numerous attempts to escape the damp and dirty hole they kept us in, the slavers kept me high to stop me from fighting against them and caused me to become a drug addict. After what felt like years in that bottomless pit, I escaped. Living rough whilst trying to feed my habit was tough. Somehow I survived two years on the streets and that fateful day when Nikita saved me, changed my life for the better. I had given my dealer fifty dollars; he then accused me of lying to him when I had pushed about getting the drugs. He grabbed my hair and threw me on a bed close by, he then started to viciously rip my clothes and was about to rape me when Nikita barged in and shot him in the head. She tried to help me, but I fought her, therefore she had to drag me out of the room unconscious. When I woke up I was locked in a sauna. Nikita got me clean. However, it wasn't before a few bumps in the road- me trying to kill myself- which eventually led to her telling me about division and us planning to infiltrate them.

I owe everything to Nikita and without her I would defiantly be dead by now. This explaining why I would do ANYTHING for Nikita.


	2. Mission

I had been training for two hours straight; Sweat poured off my forehead and my muscles were in excruciating pain. Despite the fact that I as in pain I kept on going. As time passed the mission loomed closer. In just under two hours we were taking on one of the best division agents the world has ever seen. Behind Nikita of course.

Several punches after each other was all I needed to feel ready for the mission ahead. I mean, I had been through many things in my life and most of them were worse than this. Right?

Two hours later

We were heading North of Oregon to Washington. It was just me and Nikita heading out into the field on this mission and I know that sounds stupid because it is supposed to be the most important mission we had taken part in. I mean, it would have probably been better to have them with us for extra support,but it is not like we aren't capable of doing it by ourselves. Nikita has been an agent for most of her life and she is considered the best that there is, and as for me, I was **Trained** by the best and I have enough rage in me to beat down a twenty year old guy on steroids. The guys would have defiantly been an advantage for us, but it gave us the chance to prove ourselves. Looking at me you would think I was a girly girl who loved to shop right? I mean it is understandable considering my background and my family's wealth. Nevertheless I would rather be involved in the fights than go shopping for like three hours just to pick up some shoes.  


We were heading to the prison Mia was held at. Michael and Sean have headed to the arena where Joshua and gang Third Wave were targeting. In just a few days there was going to be a rally there for the troops and their families, with thousands of people in attendance. And that is the exact reason why third wave were heading to the arena.

As we pulled up in the parking lot, a million thoughts were rushing around inside my head. Can we do this? It was a risky and challenging operation,but it was something that we really needed to do. If we were able to convince Mia to be on our side it would be easier to stop Joshua. He was an incredibly smart and deceptive guy, and he could change his mind at any minute resulting in us not being sure what he was going to do next. On top of that we didn't one hundred percent know that we could trust Mia, I mean she has been in prison for months and she was Percy's right hand woman. She would always be the one that persuaded Amanda to do something per Percy's orders. If my knowledge is correct, she had never disobeyed her boss. And she has had a lot of them. Most of them men.

The only thing that was truly on our side was the fact that Mia has NO contact with anyone else. No courtyard, no down time and she even had to get her food posted to her through a small slit in her door. For several months it has been her and four walls. And that leads me onto our plan...

We had managed to get Birkhoff to get us a few undercover outfits- after a lot of convincing- and I was going to be the cook delivering Mia's food._ This is it._ I took a deep breath and causally walked to the block where Mia's cell was. I was wearing what looked like a chef's outfit that was all in white and a pair of black crocks.

"Approaching the security gate." I told Birkhoff.

"How are the shoes?" He asked.

"Comfy actually" I shrugged."I don't miss Christian Louboutin." I looked down at my shoes "Maybe a little."

I carried on walking down the corridor and stopped when I got to the guard's station. He saw my reflection through the window and looked up at me.

"Your early." He asked suspiciously

"Yeah I know, some of us want to go out after work. This is for the new girl." I answered casually. Thankfully the guard must have bought it because he pressed the buzzer and the gate opened. "Heading for extraction" I told Birkhoff through my earpiece.

"Extraction,interesting choice of words" He replied jokingly

Did I mention before that Nikita was curled up in the front of the trolley I am pushing? Well she is. All thanks to Kendo. Nikita is as flexible as a bendy straw. Luckily for us her skills came in handy and she was able to sneak in a toxin that will destroy the lock on her cell and let us inside.

Nikita squeezed the pipet full of the toxin all over the lock and it opened quickly. (After a little bit of smoke). I stood at the door as a lookout whilst Nikita approached Mia. She tapped her on the back and Mia quickly turned over and wrapped her hand around Nikita's neck,pushing her against the , that was a good move Nikita was well trained and quickly switched their positions.

"OW!"  
"We are not here to kill you, Mia." Declared Nikita. "We are not...You know what Ryan is offering." She then give me a quick nod which I returned and then quickly stepped to the right of the cell door.

"Brand new Division,right?" Mia asked "Come on home,here is a gold watch and a big fat check"

"Not exactly." Nikita admitted. "Why request to stay under cover?" Nikita asked.

"I was just trying to buy some time." Mia replied

"You don't need to buy anything. If you come in, your free" Nikita stated.

" So why all the drama?" Mia asked curiously.

" Because Division is still secret. If any of us want to have a life after this it is going to have to stay that way." Nikita told her. "Take of your clothes and change,you get to be FBI"

"I get a gun?"

"No, I am not stupid"

Mia proceeded to get change and after a few minutes I was behind the trolley and we were all heading down the corridor. I was still wearing my police officer outfit. Whereas, Nikita had changed into a prisoner attire and had handcuffs around her hands and legs. We walked quickly and quietly to the backdoor parking lot and luckily never came into contact with anyone.

However, it was a different story when we reached our destination as there were two prison guards hovering around a van." We have got a live one out here." Nikita told Birkhoff. He must of told her that he missed them or something because she replied " I think we are cool." Mia somehow ended up a few meters in front of us and everything happened quickly from there.

Mia punched on of the guards on the chest and kneed him in his private area. As he fell to the ground she grabbed his gun quickly and turned, pointing her new weapon at Nikita. I instantly clicked on the fact that she was going to shoot Nikita and pushed her to the caused me to get a bullet in my right shoulder and fall down to the floor in pain. Mia yanked the nearest van door open and got inside, shortly after driving away.

"Alex!" Nikita shrieked. I was breathing fast and heavy as I tried to ignore the excruciating pain that I felt in my shoulder. Before I knew it, Nikita was bent down in front of me and was trying to get me too look at her. Unfortunately I couldn't focus and the only thing I wanted to do right now was sleep.

"Nikita do you copy?" Ryan shouted in Nikita's ear.

"Mia has turned" she replied "Alex is down, I repeat ALEX IS DOWN!"

And that was the last thing I heard before my world turned into darkness...


	3. Awakening

3rd person POV:

Division was madness. Everybody was rushing around, either trying to help Alex or to complete the mission. Nobody was standing around chatting that's for sure. Many people felt guilty about what happened to Alex, even if they weren't on the mission because everybody knew about her past and the fact that she was an ex drug addict.

However, no one felt as bad as Nikita. She knew that non of this would be happening if Alex didn't push her out of the way. Alex was loved by at least eighty percent of division. And to Ryan,Nikita,Michael and Birkhoff she was their little sister. Even though she was the youngest out of the group she had been through the most. And even though she had been through so much she was still one of the most caring people you will ever met. Except from when she was fighting bad guys.

In medical Nikita was perched next to Alex's bed holding her hand and wishing that she would wake up. She had been sat there all night and would not go to sleep until she knew Alex was okay. She gently her hand on Alex's head and began to stroke her that moment Michael walked in.

"Still no change?" He asked

"Nope" replied Nikita in between a yawn. Nikita couldn't deny the fact that she was tired, but every time she closed her eyes she pictured the moment that Alex got shot.

"Why don't you go and sleep for a few hours. Then you can be here when she wakes up" Michael gave a small nod to show that she understood and then kissed Alex on the forehead before Michael led her out of the room.

One day later:

Nikita POV:

There was little change in Alex's condition. The only good news was the medicine was starting to wear of meaning there was more chance of her being probably wondering why she is on medicine since she is an ex drug addict right? The answer to that question is the pain was too much for her to handle. A bullet in the shoulder can defiantly make you feel intense pain. The only downside to the pain relief was getting off it afterwards. I know it is going to be hard for her to go through 'the getting clean stage' again, but it was better than feeling like somebody was pulling your arm off.I have been by her bedside since I got here this morning. Everybody had seemed to have left me too it, and for that I was glad. I know that we still have the mission to fix, but the most important thing to me at the moment was Alex.

I have always wanted to protect her from the moment I saw at the Udinov mansion. I haven't always shown it, but she meant a lot to me. Our 'gang' has been together for a few years now and I wouldn't change any of it.

_-Beep beep beep beep-_ I looked up and realized that Alex's heart monitor was going crazy. Everyone else must have heard it too because people started barreling into the of the corner of my eye I saw the slightest I turned my head I realized that Alex's hand was in my direct line of sight, I shook my head and sighed. I knew that it couldn't have been her so I ignored it. As I turned my attention back to the medics, I noticed that the beeping had decreased and people had started to fill out of the room.

Then the craziest thing happened. Alex hand moved. That is when I realized that Alex was waking up. "Medic! Get a medic in here" I screamed to the people outside. I rushed to the edge of the bed and grabbed Alex's hand again, I got there just in time to see Alex open her eyes.

"Where am I?" She croaked.

"Medical" I replied

"Why?"

"Its the only hospital that won't ask questions"

"What happened"

"You got shot"

Alex looked down and noticed that she had an IV in her arm. This made her turn frantic, and she started pulling at the IV with the little strength she had. I grabbed her arm to stop her and used my other hand to lift up her chin. "Its have been out for over twenty four hours, you're dehydrated" I responded.

Alex sighed in defeat and relaxed a little. She started to sit up and when I gave her a pointed look she told her that she needs to go find Sean."No way" I replied. I couldn't believe how unbelievable she was being; she had just been shot and spent over twenty four hours unconscious, and now she wanted to stroll around division like nothing happened. I DON'T THINK SO! After taking a deep breath, I gently pushed her back onto the bed and told her that she needed to rest and I was given an eye roll in response. Within a few second of her head touching the pillow she was fast asleep. Without making any noise I crept out of Medical and went to find Ryan.

When I walked in to ops Sonya and Birkhoff seemed to be having a heated argument. I think it was about the officers who Mia stole the gun off.

"I was told that we owned the cameras!" Birkhoff yelled.

"He slipped past, I told you the cameras were inadequate." She shouted back at him.

"He slipped past. He slipped past you"

"Nikita was fully aware and I was monitoring-"

"You missed him and they could have been killed." He interrupted

"You had their communication"

"I don't know what the hell kind of ship you were before we got here" At that moment they spotted me walking towards them.

"You all did a great job" I praised them "Get ready for more." I told Birkhoff as I walked past them. I carried on walking to the upper end of the room where the person in power used to watch all of their agents. (AKA Amanda and Percy). As I got to the top of the stairs Michael rushed over to me and asked me if I was alright. "What have we got" I asked ignoring his question.

"A target. Senator Wallace Herek, He is holding a small rally tomorrow to welcome home the troops from Afghanistan. Lots of soldiers and their families."

"Plenty of symbolism for Third Wave" Ryan stated. " Nikita I'm sorry, I shouldn't have left Mia undercover. If I thought she was unstable I would have pulled her out." He apologized

"You couldn't have known she would turn." I replied quickly.

"I put you and Alex in danger and a very well trained terrorist out in the world"

"She won't be for long, what else have we got?"

"Her Division Phone. It is locked away in FBI evidence" Michael piped in.

" When it arrives give it to Birkhoff. I'm gonna clean up" I declared.

"Nikita, why do you think she turned?" Ryan asked me.

"She shot Alex, I don't care!" Was my reply.

Alex POV:

I have just woken up from a nap that felt like it had lasted weeks. My throat was dry and my back was in serious agony. All I wanted to do right now was to go home and sleep for a few more days. Yeah right. I knew that I would be stuck in here for a while.

I was staring at the ceiling counting the tiles when I realized that I needed the toilet. I had managed to convince the doctor to take the Catheter out this morning as it was highly uncomfortable,therefore my reason for having to get up. I unplugged the IV from my arm and took the heart monitors of my chest. Now for the tricky part; I had to sit up and get of this bed by myself. I braced my good arm onto the bed and slowly pushed myself forward into a sitting position. Wincing at the pain, I pulled the comforter of me and swung my legs to the side. The hardest part was standing up. As I began to lift myself of the bed the right side of my body throbbed and my shoulder ached from the movement. Whilst trying not to fall over, I started to walk towards the bathrooms slowly and steadily.

I was shocked when I realized that it took me twenty five minutes to get to the bathroom. I thought it would have taken longer considering how slow I walked. Even though the bathrooms were a few corridors away from medical, it took me five times longer to get there than usual. As I was washing my hands I caught my reflection in the mirror. I looked dreadful!My eyes filled with tears as I continued to stare at my grotesque reflection in the mirror. My eyes were bloodshot, my cheekbones were sunken in my face, my lips were red and chapped while my face was an unnatural ashen color. I sighed as I cupped some water in my hands and wiped it on my face. I decided to go back to medical before anybody noticed that I was gone.

When I reached Medical, I was greeted by the concerned and disappointing looks of Nikita and Sean. I ignored their stares and moved back onto the bed groaning as little as I could when I laid back down. "Where the hell have you been?" Sean questioned as he held my hand

"I only went to the toilet" I countered

"Alex you have to stay in bed,Your gonna make yourself worse instead of better."

I huffed in response in order to tell them that they were being ridiculous.

"You need to take this seriously" Sean said.

"I am"

"No your not. You need to stop being a stubborn ass and stay in bed"

"Fine! If it makes you two happy I will stay in this bed for the foreseeable future. At least I might get some peace in here" I replied angrily. I could not believe how utterly ridiculous they were being! I was shot in the shoulder, not in a coma for a year. "If you don't mind I am going to go to sleep now." I turned on my left side, my back turned away from Nikita and Sean. I closed my eyes and started to drift into a peaceful sleep.

Little did I know that Sean and Nikita were plotting ways to keep me in here.


	4. Relapse

Alex POV:

When I woke up this morning it was perfect. The birds were singing and Division was as quiet as It has ever been before. One word to describe how I was feeling; relaxed. And that all changed as the day went by...

Around ten thirty my less than edible breakfast was brought to me, which happened to be an overcooked full English. (Bacon,eggs,sausages etc.) I was told that I could use the protein which was ridiculous because you would have to be stupid to eat that. I don't mean to sound ungrateful-I was- I was just a little disappointed in the state of my next problem in my day was that I had a fight with Sean. And the best part was that the argument was pointless.

**Flashback**

_The doctor had just finished my exam when Sean walked into my room.  
_

_"Hey Baby" He cooed._

_"Hey" I replied through my smile_

_"How are you feeling?" he asked lovingly_

_"I'm good,just a little ache"_

_"You know I love you don't you?" _

_"Yeaaaaah" I answered confused._

_He got that look in his eyes. You know the one when they are hiding something,but won't tell you what it was? It is annoying as hell. "Whats wrong?" I pushed._

_"Something your not ready to hear" Was his reply._

_"What?" I sighed.  
_

_"You need to leave division" He said simply "I know you think you owe Nikita something-"_

_"Your right" I interrupted "I don't wanna hear it"_

_"Look around you Alex, as long as your here your in danger,you got shot last week and you could get killed at any moment"_

_"I know you wanna protect me, but I made a promise to Nikita"_

_"I made a promise to my mother and she ended up dead"_

_"You did everything you could." I assured him_

_"When she told me about division I could have told her to shut this place down,resign from office and run like hell-"_

_"We are shutting Division down" I insisted "But, its going to take some time"_

_"When I came here I was told to supervise the cleanup, but no matter what I did the mess just kept on getting bigger and a year later my mom gets killed, this place is still standing and you are still standing in it. I know I can't tell you what to do Alex,but I'm not gonna stand by...and watch this place destroy another person that I love"  
_

_"what" I asked shocked at his confession. Before I knew it he had bent down to my level (as I was still lying down) and crashed his lips to mine. The next few minutes were spent having a passionate kiss._

_"I love you" He declared. "But, if that's not a good enough reason to leave, then I got no reason to stay.  
_

_And with that declaration he walked out the room quickly without looking back._

**_End of flashback._**

In addition to that my shoulder was hurting like hell and I couldn't do anything about it. Actually that was a lie, but I didn't really want to choose that option. What is that option I hear you ask. The answer; taking painkillers. The doctor was in a bit of a rush this morning and forgot to take my 'prescribed' medicine with him.

I really didn't want to go back to where I was before, but I was in so much pain that I really did not care. The downside of taking the pills was that it would hurt Nikita and it might be too hard to get clean again. But, then again I have done it once so I could do it again,right? At this point I was in too much pain to even think straight and I didn't care what the consequences were. And to add to my argument, the love of my life has just left me.

Without thinking about it anymore I leaned over and pulled the bottle of pills (Sobelex) from on top of the bedside cabinet. I turned the cap and poured two pills onto my hand, before I put the pills in my mouth I quickly glanced at the door to make sure nobody was around and then swallowed them without another thought.

Who cares, it's my life!


	5. Moments of Madness

Sean POV:

I couldn't believe what had just happened. Alex meant everything to me and now we kinda just ended things. What the hell do I do now? I know I was being a bit harsh, but I have this unshakeable desire to protect her. And no matter how much I loved her, I just couldn't stand around and be worried that she was going to get seriously hurt every minute of every day.

Alex means the world to me and it really hurt when she choose Nikita over me. I know that they had been through a lot together,but so had we and I thought what we had was special. I can accept the fact that other people are important to her its just that I wish that she could spend some time with me,away from Division and everything that comes with it.

I know that she will be mad at me for a while, so I am staying of the radar for a few days. I needed time to think. I needed space.

Besides,what trouble can happen in a few days?

Nikita POV:

As the sun beamed through my bedroom window I squinted my eyes and sighed. I didn't want to move as I was pretty content staying in bed all day and cuddling with Michael, however, I knew that I had to help with the Mia Mission. Even though I am as happy as I have ever been, I had a feeling that something bad was going to happen today. Not wanting to think about it anymore I shook it off and sat up. As I look to my left I noticed that Michael was staring at me with a smile on my face. "What?" I asked him happily.

"Can't a man look at his fiancee without there being a reason?" He teased. I laughed and then leaned in close for a quick kiss. After a few minutes I pulled away and smiled." I love you" I told him truthfully. And it was definitely the truth. From the first moment I met him I felt an undeniable connection, at first I thought it was strange, but now there is no way to ignore that. I love him and nothing will change that; he will always have a special place in my heart. As will Birkhoff,Ryan,Owen and Alex will.

Alex. I thought. The things I have gone through with that girl. There is something about her that draws you in and you cannot help but love and want to protect her. She always seems to get herself in danger and not worry about the consequences and the aftermath it will have. I mean look at her now; she is lying in a hospital bed in an incredible amount of pain because she took a bullet for me. Damn, she does crazy things. And its not that I am ungrateful-Because I am- Its just I know that this is going to have a huge impact on her and I just wish that she would not put herself in situations where she is going to be in pain. Another problem that we are gonna face is the fact that she will want to get out of medical in the next few days. Me and Sean were taking about it yesterday and we both agreed that it was better for her to stay here, well for everything really. It would allow us to make sure that she is looking after the wound- we all know Alex downplays things- and not taking other medication when the pain gets too much. I really wish I was with her after I shot her in the leg a few days ago. Does that sound weird? I know that I was the one that caused her injury it's just that I would have been able to see what everybody did to help her (And they better had) so that we could do the same and she could get through it easily. She really needed to have some good luck for a change and have something to look forward to. God knows she has been through enough!

The only thing that I am worried about is the results of her shot wound. I really hope that she will come and talk to me with any problems that she has, but I fear that she will bottle it up inside and ignore it. And that never does anyone any favors.

Snapping myself back into reality I got out of bed and started walking towards my closet, when Michael's words made me stop dead in my tracks. "Your worried about Alex" He accused. I sighed and turned around walking back towards him. " What are you worried about?"he asked softly.

"Everything, I mean what If something bad happens again."

"What do you mean?" he asked

"What if something goes wrong in the mission. What if something happens to Alex. What If we can't stop Mia." I stuttered.

"Everything will be fine...you'll see" he insisted.

" I really hope so" I confessed. Before he could say anything else I picked up some clothes from my closet and silently walked out of the room.

When I walked into Alex's hospital room I noticed that she was reading what looked like a fashion magazine. I walked up to her bed and sat on the small chair beside it. As I sat down Alex turned her head and I noticed that something was different about her. She must of realized I knew something because she quickly picked up her magazine and started flipping the pages quickly. I reached my arm out and grabbed hers, stopping her from flipping through any pages. Alex winced. Causing me to realize that she had moved her arm and shoulder too fast. "Hey, are you okay?" I asked her softly.

"Yes, I am fine!" Alex insisted. However, she wasn't very convincing because she replied to me through gritted teeth, so I knew she was in more pain than she was letting on. See what I mean about the downplaying stuff thing? Yeah she does it a lot and it is seriously getting old now! Michael told me that two days after me shooting her in the leg, she was insisting that It was a small wound and was running around on a treadmill. Percy had to order her to be on leave for a few weeks so she would rest her leg. It is unbelievable to us all how much she wants to fight people and be a part of missions.

"Why can't you let people help you!" I argued.

"What?" She asked like she didn't have a clue what I was talking about.

"Your obviously in pain. Nevertheless, you feel the need to pretend that nothing is wrong."

"There is nothing wrong." She insisted as she rubbed he injured shoulder.

" Look at you! You have a hole in your shoulder the size of a golf ball and you keep rubbing it like it is going to fall off"

" I have had enough of this" As she said this she sat up and threw her magazine on the floor. As she pulled the comforter off her legs he continued. "Everybody treating me like a little fragile kid that is going to break." And with that statement she started pulling out her IV and all the other wires attached to her body. In doing this she hurt her shoulder even more and she couldn't help but stop the gasp that escaped her lips. Ignoring the fact I was watching her: she threw the duvet off herself and started to sit up. However, she forgot that putting her hand down on the bed will still cause more pain and I watched as she squinted her eyes and scrunched her nose. Without caring what her reaction would be, I held onto her waist and gently maneuvered her back onto the bed. "Stay there and don't move" I ordered. She reluctantly agreed and sighed happily. With confirmation that she wasn't going to make this harder than it needed to be I grabbed the comforter and pulled it over her. I then ran to the door and shouted "MEDIC!" as loud as I could. No doubt that most of Division heard me. Alex's doctor sprinted towards the room (quicker than I thought he would) and I took that as confirmation that help was on its way. With that resolved I hurried back to Alex's bedside and grabbed her hand. I don't know why, but Alex chose that moment to look at me and as we looked into each others eyes (not romantically!) I noticed that her pupils were slightly dilated and bigger than normal. Before I had the chance to confront her the doctor interrupted us, so I decided to leave it.

The doctor reattached all of the wires she pulled out in her episode and sedated her so that she would rest. She obviously wasn't going to do that by herself. Listening to the beeping of the heart monitor made me remember that this wasn't over.

I just hoped that everything would turn out okay like Michael said it would!


	6. Moving Forward

Alex POV:

I am not sure how long I have been starting out through my window now. The only evidence that I have is the fact that the sun is shining through the tiny hospital window. I didn't want to move. I didn't want to feel. The only thing I wanted to do was to be with Sean and since he has left my new goal is to sink into anybody care if I was gone? Sean was gone and Nikita had Michael now. Who did that leave? The boys. Well, they had their own lives now too; Most of them girls and Ryan had Division to run. To be honest I don't really care about what happens to me anymore because my life is overpowered my bad things happening constantly. Starting with my parents dying and then ending with Sean leaving me. Have you notice that everyone I have ever loved have left me; whether it be that they have died or they just don't want to stick around for the tragedy that is my life.

I am not going to lie, I did regret taking those pills last night. The keyword in that sentence is **did.** To be honest I don't really care anymore and everybody is going to get over the fact that I am not here anymore quickly.

I didn't know what was going to happen in the future. The only thing that I knew was that I wasn't going to stop anything bad that happens to me.

3rd person POV:

Alex was doing her morning exorcises when her doctor and a very happy looking Nikita walked in. Alex turned around and faced them, desperate to find out what had made her 'big sister' so happy. "Whats going on?" She asked a little wearily.

"You are free to leave medical!" Nikita added before the doctor could get a word in.

"Well you will still have to change your bandages every 3-4 hours, keep cleaning it and make sure you attend your physical therapy sessions every three days, but you are free to leave and go home. And It is crucial that you do not take part in any physical activity for three months or until you are cleared by be... Do you understand?

"Uh huh" Alex told him still in shock from what was happening.

By this point Alex had moved back onto the bed and Nikita had taken up the space next to her and was squeezing her hand excitedly. Nikita could not contain her excitement and she didn't care if anyone else thought that she was being silly, she just was glad to know that Alex was getting better.

"All that is left to do is to is to change your bandage and get your things together and then you are free to go" The medic told Alex.

"I will handle the packing" Nikita stated. She then proceeded to hurry around the room picking up anything that she believed to be Alex's and shoved it in a back that she pulled out from a cupboard.

The medic walked over to Alex and instructed her to take her t-shirt off. He then cleaned and redressed it, before walking out of the room.

Nikita walked over to Alex and held up her newly packed bag. "I will go put this in your locker for you,It will be easier than carrying it around. I need to go and find Michael and Ryan to talk about the mission, I will see you in a while." With that Nikita hugged Alex and then left the room for her partner and her boss.

_The mission. _Alex remembered. Not wanting to be out of the loop anymore, she headed down to operations to see what was going on.

"This is really sick." Birkhoff thought out loud. "This Joshua guy is like a cross between Che Guevara and Charlie Manson. We found a bunch of emails on Mia's phone, he worked her for months the guys a real snake charmer."

"AAH." He heard from behind him. He quickly turned around and found Alex standing behind him wincing from the pain.

"Hey, why don't you let them set you up with,like, a morphine drip or something?" He asked her.

"That would be great" Alex replied sarcastically "send me out on a bender,face first"

"Damn...your right. I am sorry"

Not wanting to think about her injury anymore and move forward, she focused on the mission. "See if they mention any rendezvous points, maybe other safe houses."

"Yeah, I have got most of ops working on this. Wouldn't hold your breath though."

Suddenly, a constant beep turned their attention back to the computer. "Shadow bot" Birkhoff said simply. "Good boy"

"What did he find"

"I have been trying to find any activity related to Joshua's email." Birkhoff clicked on a few things and furiously typed on his keyboard before the results showed up. A load of Joshua's accounts appeared and as he scrolled through them, he got more and more suspicious. "Well, well, well... he has a number of accounts in the Caymans." What would Charlie junior want with an offshore tax haven he thought to himself.

"Numbered accounts, Nameless accounts." Alex read of the screen. "Cayman banks are perfect for that" she told Birkhoff.

Birkhoff continued to keep searching and after a while he pulled up some more interesting information. "These accounts are all linked to shell companies, look at all the property that they own."

"Wait,wait. This is the address of the safe house that the FBI raided" She pointed out as she touched the screen to show him. She read the rest of the information on the screen, and after a few minutes, she pointed at another set of account information. "And this place...can you map that?"

Birkhoff did exactly what she asked. Moments later a building appeared on the map and appeared to be close to the arena that Joshua was targeting. "That's six miles from the arena" He stated the obvious.

Before Alex had another chance to reply, an operative called Tim appeared and told her that Nikita was waiting for her in medical. After hearing that Mia pushed Nikita through a window,when she went to confront her, Alex was worried and confused and desperately wanted to check that Nikita was OK. She smiled at Birkhoff and then scurried out of the room to go and talk to Nikita.

When Alex got to medical and walked towards Nikita, she noticed that she was toying with the engagement ring that she had recently been given. "I can't believe she did that" Alex confessed.

"Yeah." Nikita was silent for a few moments before she began again. "Something happened Alex, I went there to kill this crazy bitch and I found myself looking in the mirror. She asked me if I was willing to die for Division...I didn't have an answer."

"That's because you have spent so much time trying to take this place down"

"Exactly" Nikita interrupted her "And in that time nobody thought that I could be stopped because they thought I was stronger or faster. It had nothing to do with that"

"Then what was it?"

"I was committed" She began. "I was more committed than my enemies, I believed. If I lose that." She shook her head unable to finish as her eyes filled up with tears. Nikita then placed her hand on Alex's knee and Alex instantly grabbed her hand and held it in her own.

After spending a while with Alex, Nikita headed up to Ryan's office as he had something to show her. "You have to see this." He told her as she reached his desk. He pulled a folder out of his draw and handed it to her. "Joshua has got a money trail that winds all over the planet. Numbered accounts in the Caymans and Lichtenstein, Michael and Sean are working on an angle that he is ex military. I have seen it before. These guys go native, find a cause and then take up arms."

"How is he getting his money?" She asked to nobody in particular.

"I don't know" Ryan admitted. "It's not very third world of him"

Nikita sighed. "He has traded one lie for another...She has no idea."

"I talked to Erick's people. You and Michael attend the rally as FBI full office report. And if Mia shows up we take her out"

"No" Nikita replied "The mission hasn't changed same as the prison, If we find her we bring her in alive." She told him whilst looking him straight in the eyes.

**A little while later in Operations**

Birkhoff had pulled up a map of the arena on his computer and was explaining what was going to happen to everybody."Okay, the senators and soldiers are gathering here." He said as he made a mark on his digital map. "Main floor. Its big, it is wide and it has super high ceilings, but I have come up with a way for you to keep eyes on everything at all times. Incredibly awesome and I designed it myself."

"We are thrilled for you Birkhoff, where is it?" Michael asked impatiently.

"It is right there." He told them while he pointed in the direction of his newest invention. As everybody turned around the device flew around the corner towards them.

"Cute toy" Someone snickered

"Whisper quiet and all seeing, ladies and gentleman I give you the Birkhoff unman tactical robot."

"The B-U-T-R" Nikita Laughed

"The BUTR." Birkhoff confirmed. "Because it is slick like that"

"Gross!" She criticized "Where is my toy"

"Alright keep your pants on." he turned his attention back to the table behind him and picked up a small device. "It is right here." "It looks like your ordinary standard baton, right? Nikita nodded once in response. "Not quite." He then walked up to a manikin wearing only a silver chain and a pair of expensive sunglasses and pressed the button on the device whilst pointing at it. What happened next surprised everyone. the device has made a hole in the manikin. Everybody was surprised that such a small thing could have a massive affect on something. "Electromuscular disruption kids, a targeted shock at just the right voltage so that It shouldn't set of the vest"

"Your positive" Nikita double checked.

"Yeah." He responded quickly. Deep down he was not one hundred percent positive that it wouldn't set of the vest. "At like ninety seven percent"

**Later that day at the Arena.**

"Out of the question, we are not cancelling" The man in charge of the event told Michael and Nikita. "I do not bow down to terrorists."

"We thought you might say that, That is why the bureau is here" Michael replied.

"This Joshua character is all talk" " A bunch of hipsters who read too many books in college"

"They are very determined." Nikita stated

"And that is why I have got Nick and his team here." He said referring to the guy in a suit that stood behind him. With a quick nod he walked off.

"The security post is up top." The guy known as Nick declared.

"I will work with your team up there and Nikita and the others will work the floor." Michael ordered.

"What kind of support to we have down there." Nikita asked.

"Besides my people we got some cameras in a few corridors, but we are gonna need more eyes"

"We got it covered"

Back in Division that was Birkhoffs' cue to start flying the BUTR.

The rally had begun and the arena had started to fill out with civilians,soldiers and their families. Nikita spotted Mia standing in one of the upper sections of seats around the arena and headed to go and get her. Nikita crept quietly, but quickly up the steps and stood behind Mia with her new device ready to use. She then stung Mia in the back with the electric shock and let her fall to the floor. Nikita opened her suit jacket and noticed that she was wearing the vest. Mia must of realized that she knew because all she replied to her discovery was "I told you I was willing to die."

"You can't even see who he really is" Nikita told her sadly.

"He is fighting for those who can't fight for themselves"

"No Mia! no, he fights for himself. He has got offshore accounts. He is lying in his pockets, it is Percy all over again"

"Joshua said that you were trying to tear him down, but he knows he is just like us and he spreads fear." That earned Mia another electric shock in the leg and she slumped to the floor.

After a while Mia had regained consciousness and asked Nikita "how is the new division working out for you?"

"Look, your right I didn't want to keep Division going, but it was the only way to save people like us. Mia, I have read your file and I know what things you have done, killing millions of people, that is a route we do not want to go down."

"Nikita" Michael spoke to her from her hearing device.

"Where are you?"

"After Anderson"

"Anderson" she repeated

"He is partnered up with Joshua. They were on the same unit during the war and my guess is that they are drumming up clients, creating an enemy force and charging them by the hour to defend against them"

"Cowboys and Indians"

"Michael can you get me hard proof"

"Not yet, but I will"

"Great, cause I am going to need it.

Something set Mia of and out of nowhere she attacked Nikita and a fight begun. This resulted in Mia being down on her knees and Nikita pointing a gun at her. Nikita showed her a video of Joshua talking to Anderson on her phone. To say that Mia was shocked was an understatement. "Oh my god,what have I done" Mia asked herself.

Everybody erupted into cheers and they both knew that the rally was starting. "So the bomber is down there"

"If he sees me he will blow the vest, he trusts you"

"I will stop him." Mia confirmed "There is just two other spotters that we have got to take out first." And with that she started to walk off,but before she could get far Nikita grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"We are not killing anyone"

Nikita and Mia separated. Nikita headed down the stairs and found two people standing at the bottom looking quite suspicious. "Do you two have ideas." She asked. They turned around quickly, but before they could answer Nikita had zapped them and they dropped to the floor.

At the same time, the bomber had stood up and was walking down the stairs anxiously. Has he got to the final few stairs he zipped open his hoodie revealing the bomb. Mia was standing at the other side of the area when she noticed what he was about to do. She quickly sprinted towards him and grabbed him before he could pull the trigger.

"Seth, you can't do this." She pleaded.

"Don't try and stop me."

At some point during there conversation somebody in the crowd shouted "He has got a bomb!" and everybody turned to look at them. In a matter of seconds, guns were pulled out from all angles and aimed at them. One of the guards was first to react and he shot at them, hitting Mia in the back three times. Everybody in the Arena gasped and Mia slumped to the floor. The bomber was going to stab Mia with a weapon when Nikita appeared in front of him and pointed a gun at his head. At this point everybody was starting to hurry out of the arena, only leaving Nikita and Seth in there. He thought that she as going to shoot him, instead, she whacked him on the head with her gun. Everybody on her team back at Division sighed in relief. However, it was not all good news as Mia began to lose consciousness, as Nikita was shouting for a medic Mia was breathing slowly. In her last breath she said "Thank you" to Nikita.

Nikita left the arena and then headed back to Division to prepare for her next mission.


	7. Chasing Amanda

3rd person POV:

**Somewhere in Russia**

Anne strutted down the corridors of the prison, only stopping when she reached the cell of someone that is like family to Nikita. Anne gave a nod to the guard and his response was to shine the light from his flashlight into the cell occupants face. The person in question was lying on the hard and uncomfortable hospital like bed, with only small pillow an old blanket for comfort. The cell was disgusting. Dirty, damp and had disgusting creatures (AKA rats) scurrying around it as fast as Usain Bolt. As Anne looked at the person in front of her, she could clearly see that he had a beard and dirt marks on their skin. "_Ha"_. She shouted in her head, serves him right.

The next thing she noticed is that the cell occupant had raised their hand to cover their face from the light. Anne sighed and quickly pressed the button on her torch that would turn the light off. Anne moved closer to the cell, so that her face was almost touching the rails and stared inside. The person inside moved their hand from their face and looked back at her. "Anne" he stated

"Owen" she retorted simply. Owen moved his head to the side in defeat.

"Do it" He pushed

"I can't" Anne admitted.

"Orders?" Owen asked.

"Operation Skeleton key."

Surprised from what Anne had just told him, Owen stood up. "Skeleton key" he repeated "That was a long time ago. Your looking for the device, let me out and I will tell you where it is." The waiter nodded and carried on filling the rest of the groups glasses.

Anne looked to her left where the guard stood and asked him for the keys in Russian. He looked at her questioningly so she pulled out 500 Russian Rubles to pay him off. Luckily that worked, and the guard then proceeded to get out his keys and unlock the door. As soon as the gate had opened Owen stuck out his foot and booted Anne in the torso. After a few punches from the both, Anne stole the guards gun and shot him in the head which made his blood squirt Owen in the face. In the end Owen lay unconscious on the floor and Anne was dragging him out by his feet.

Anne manage to sneak around the prison the the entrance without being seen. However, she had to sneak in a few janitors closets to stay out of sight. Before she reached the door, Anne drugged Owen with a sedative so that he would be easier to get outside. Anne injected the substance into Owens arm and within minutes he became relaxed and light. Anne wasted no time throwing Owen over her shoulder and dumping him in the back of her stolen truck. She then locked up the doors and got behind the steering wheel, driving off.

.

.

.

When Owen woke up he was lying on top of a pile of blankets. He looked around and spotted Anne in the front, realizing he had been kidnapped he began to come up with a plan to get out of the situation. Second later Anne's phone started to ring, Owen couldn't believe his luck and started to untie the ropes that were wrapped around his body. As soon as he had untied himself Owen launched at Anne and used his arms to strangle her. Anne used all her strength and tried to get Owen off her, causing the truck to swerve in different directions. Due to the fact that Anne had lost control of the wheel, the truck crashed into a tree. The impact had caused Anne to crash head first into the steering wheel, whilst Owen was still conscious and opened the truck door. He quickly jumped out and hurried into the masses of trees that were surrounding them.

.

.

.

**Back in New York city.**

Nikita, Michael, Alex and Sean were enjoying their night off duty in town. They had gone out for a meal filled with champagne and laughs. Despite the fact that Sean and Alex were going through a rough patch, they were all trying to enjoy the night together. The waiter pooped open the bottle of champagne and filled their classes as they smiled happily. Before he could pour any into Alex's glass, she stopped him by putting her hand over it and saying "No thank you". The waiter proceeded to fill up the rest of the groups glasses and then walked away slowly.

"I would like to propose a toast" declared Alex. "Long over due for which I apologize"

"Well we have all been a little busy" Nikita admitted

"Rogue agents shouldn't keep us from properly celebrating our engagement" Alex whispered.

"The night is young, don't jinx it" Said Michael

"To Michael and Nikita...meant to be. It has been a long road and hard fought, but it has got to get easier from here right" Alex toasted. Michael looked at Nikita and she shrugged in response before raising her eyebrows. "Nikita. Where do I start? I hope you know that I would do anything for you"

"You mean more than taking a bullet" Sean butted in

"Its okay, I have taken a bullet for Alex before"

"Actually she shot you" Michael corrected

"We have come far" Nikita agreed

"To save her life"

"Nothing says I love you like bullet to a non-essential area"

"Well then honey, why have you not shot me yet? asked Sean

"Keep talking" Alex replied

"And your toast to us. If we can survive each other we can survive anything

"Cheers" Alex shouted

"Cheers" Replied Sean, Michael and Nikita. After a second of silence both Michael's and Nikita's phone beeped. Nikita picked up the phone and looked at the screen. "Birkhoff wants us in now"

"He is just upset that we are off shift and he is not" Explained Michael

"Don't worry, we got it" Alex told them

"Thanks" Nikita smiled and headed out of the restaurant

"What was that?" Alex asked as she turned to face Sean

"We don't need to get into this now"

"Get into what"

"You need to leave division"

"Not this again" Alex sighed

"It is too dangerous and-"

"Stop" Alex interrupted "We have been through this, my whole life is one big danger"

"And it is my job to make sure that you are not in anymore danger"

"I am done talking about this" Alex declared and then walked away from the table

**In division**

Sonya and Birkhoff were busy working on their computers in operations. Birkhoff slide his chair over so that he was next to Sonya. "So, I have been um..been thinking about how we left things, maybe we should have dinner y'know"

"I appreciate the offer, but I think we should keep our relationship strictly professional" Sonya replied "We have finally reached a place where we can co-exist at work and I don't want to complicate that.

Birkhoff was about to say something back to her when Michael interrupted. "Any more news on the dirty thirty" he asked

"Not exactly". He quickly typed on his keyboard and made Owens file appear on the big screen

Nikita walked towards the screen and her eyes widened in surprise. "Oh my god! Owen"

**Flashback**

_"You and I have more in common than you think Owen" Nikita said as she looked down at Owen laying on the hospital like bed. "Division took everything from me too.  
_

_Nikita then went through all the memories of her and Owen in her head_

**_End of flashback_**

"He is alive. He dropped off the face of the earth six months ago, how did you find him?" Asked Michael

"The evening news. According to reports Owen Elliot tried to rob a bank in Montreal, the same bank where we stopped the robbery two years ago. Nothing was stolen and he was long gone before any of the cops got there." Birkhoff told them

"It wasn't a robbery." Nikita piped up. "He is sending me a message"

"How do you know it isn't a trap?" asked Ryan

"Owen wouldn't do that" Nikita told him

"How about picking up a phone and calling"

"He wouldn't know where to call" Michael explained. "Last time he heard we were at a beach house and that is long gone"

"That's why he is back on the grid, he wants me to find him. I know where he is heading next"

"Take a team" demanded Ryan

"A team?" Nikita questioned "Ryan, we have been looking for Owen for six months. He is not some rogue agent that refuses to come in and he probably doesn't know what has happened here"

"And we don't know what has happened to him"

Michael and Nikita left Division and headed to a school.

"We are meeting him at an abandoned school?" Michael asked confused

"After Owen fled that bank two years ago this is where I tracked him"

Michael and Nikita walked around the school searching for Owen. Just as they were about to give up, he jumped out from behind a set of lockers and attacked Michael.

"WHERE IS NIKITA!" he bellowed "WHERE IS SHE?"

"Owen! Owen,Owen stop I am here" She said as she tried to calm him down "He is not a threat, he is with me"

"He is Division" Owen stated

"So am I" Owen gave Nikita a questioning look in response. "I know it is crazy, but it is a long story."

"Percy is dead, Amanda has gone rogue

"Owen, nobody is going to hurt you, but you have to let him go. Things are different now.

Owen went to attack Michael again, so he pulled an electrocuting device out of his pocket and used it on Owen. "Michael!"

"What, I didn't shoot him" Michael shrugged

Michael and Nikita took Owen back to Division, where he was taken to an interrogation room. As he sat at the table in the middle of the empty room, Owen thought about how weird it was to be back at Division.

Michael, Nikita and Ryan walked into the viewing room one after another. "This is ridiculous" Said Nikita. "Owen already told us that after he was taken by Gogol, he was thrown in a Russian Prison"

" We have no evidence to back up his story. Lets just interrogate him and make sure that this isn't some ploy" Ryan sighed

"Look, say what you want about the guy, but Owen isn't exactly a criminal mastermind. Gogol probably bribed some prison official to keep him off the books and that is why we couldn't find him." Michael added.

"Then there is nothing to worry about. We verify that he is telling the truth and that is the end of it"

"Fine" Nikita gave in "I will talk to him" She said as she turned to walk out of the room

"Nikita" Ryan stopped her "You are too close to this. We need someone impartial, someone that he doesn't know."

At that moment the door opened and a figure walked into the room. Owen turned and looked realizing that he had no clue who had just walked into the room. "Hello Owen, I'm Alex" Alex introduced herself. "Nice to finally meet you"

"So you're Alex" He asked shocked "Last time I saw Nikita you two were on the outs, did you kiss and make up?

"There wasn't any kissing, but yes. Now it is your turn to talk"

"You remind me of somebody" He told her

"Who?" Alex asked

"I don't know" Owen admitted "Your not what I expected. The way Nikita talked about you I thought you would be...nicer"

"And I thought you would be taller, life is full of disappointments." With that comment, Ryan looked at Michael and smirked.

"Can you tell me what happened to your family?" Owen asked "Do you remember anything?"

"Wait a minute where did that come from" Asked Ryan who what a bit thrown on that last question "Was Owen on that mission?" He asked Michael and Nikita

"No, he only knows what I told him" Remembered Nikita

"I remember all of it" admitted Alex

"Like actual memories in detail"

"I remember my mother screaming, I remember how hot the fire felt on my skin and I remember the look in my fathers eyes as he died. That detailed enough for you?" Alex paused. "Now it is your time to talk. You told Nikita you were in a Russian prison, how did you get out?

"One of your Division cleaners broke me out...Anne"

"Ex Division Now rogue"Alex clarified "You knew Anne, where you two friends?"

"Anne doesn't have friends"

"If you and Anne weren't friends then why did she help you?" Alex questioned

"She wanted information on an old mission-"

"Which mission?" Alex interrupted

.

.

.

"Operation Skeleton Key!" Birkhoff announced "NSA had some genius dude in a basement breaking inscriptions. The thing is this guy wasn't only designing um, he was figuring out how to crack them"

"Let me guess" Ryan inquired "Percy find out and while it wasn't exactly treason it was close enough for him to blackmail the dude"

"Owen faked the guys death and Percy turned him in to his engineer" Birkhoff told them"The engineer"

"The guy who made the black boxes" Michael guessed

"Before Percy snapped his neck right in front of me"

"What is this device that Anne was after?" Ryan asked

"The cryptograph" Birkhoff declared "The master key. Access to any system in the world"

"Any system" Michael checked "The FBI,CIA OR NSA?"

"Division!" Ryan clicked on

"Probably why the device was stored off sight. For safekeeping and only three people know where- Percy, the engineer and Owen"

"And Owen is the only one left"

.

.

.

Nikita and Owen walked out of the interrogation room and carried on down the long corridors of Division. "You have been busy" Owen stated to Nikita "Percy, Amanda, Ari. You ticked a lot of your to do list whilst I was gone

"I got a haircut too" Joked Nikita

"You skipped over one thing- Shutting down Division"

"Owen" Nikita stopped him

"Nikita. What the hell are you doing here?"

"I am helping people like us who deserve a second chance"

"It seems more like you are hunting down people and killing them"

"Not killing, bringing in" Nikita assured him

"How many have you brought in so far?" Owen asked

Nikita sighed "We are saving lives,okay?, there was a couple of CIA assets, there was a young girl and we got her back to her family"

"How many rogue agents have you found?" Owen pushed

"Three" Nikita admitted "but-"

"And how many did you bring in alive?" Owen interrupted. Nikita didn't answer his question "So what you really mean is that nothing has changed"

"Look" Nikita sighed "I have had my doubts like you, but we are trying to find our feet and it has only been a couple of months"

"Is that how long it takes to get an op" "Actions have consequences Nikita, You told me that" Owen accused "Have you been thinking about all the consequences"

"Hey" Michael walked over to them. "We are ready to prep for retrieval, we just need to know where to go"

Owen shook his head "Do you remember when I told you that the engineer was a little weird..."

.

.

.

"The engineer kept his super secret ring in a cemetery?" Nikita asked surprised

"He was paranoid" Owen told them "He hated that Percy kept the black boxes in banks because banks always get robbed. It's a lot different now, I guess they got a load of new dead people"

"Well why don't we split up" Nikita suggested "What are we looking for"

"Anthony George" Owen informed them "It is a flat marker"

They all split off in different directions so that they could find the gravestone quicker. Unfortunately, for them it was pitch black and they only had the small source of light that their flashlights were giving them. They searched and searched until eventually Owen found it. He used the crowbar he was using to smash the top of the stone, making it easier for him to get into it and within minutes he had pulled the cryptograph out. "I got it!" Owen screamed. Nikita and Michael were about to go over to him when loud gunshots went off, from what sounded like a sniper riffle. Nikita and Michael used their guns to help Owen get to safety without being captured, as he was the one with the cryptograph.

Out of nowhere Anne popped up and kicked Owen in the back. After a long few minutes of fighting, Anne had Owen writhing in pain on the ground whilst she ran off with the cryptograph. Anne quickly ran to a waiting car and jumped in, as Nikita, Owen and Michael watched. As the car drove past them a familiar face was smirking inside. Nikita looked in closer and knew that it could have only been one person. "Amanda!" She shouted in anger.

.

.

.

**Back at Division**

"How the hell did Amanda build an army without us knowing" Ryan asked

"We knew she was recruiting" Nikita offered

"Well that explains Anne, but not the other well armed mercenaries"

"I think they are ex Gogol just like Ari Taserov, I think they might still be together." added Michael

"At least ex Gogol agents have real identities that we can track"

"There is one guy that survived in medical, we can start with him" Michael informed

Nikita looked at Ryan with a worried look after Michael had left the room "What?" Asked Ryan

"I cant figure out why Anne tried to grab Owen again" Nikita explained "she had the chance to take him out and split with the cryptograph"

Ryan shook his head "Maybe she wanted Owen for something else"

"No, she takes orders from Amanda. So the question is what does Amanda want with Owen"

.

.

.

**Beaufort, Luxemburg**

A silver Mercedes- Benz drove quickly up the driveway. Causing dirt and dust to fly in the air. They stopped up close to the large doors and got out of the car. Anne passed Amanda the cryptograph without her having to ask, and they then walked through the entrance into the house and approached the man sat with his back to them. "Did you have a nice trip?" Ari asked

"Caught a show, saw a few friends" Amanda joked

"I was surprised when Obi told me you phoned him"

"I have a present for you" Amanda informed him. She then walked up to the table,where he was sat, and placed the device on the table

"The Cryptograph" he then pulled a piece of the device out from the inside and finished his sentence "So Mr Elliot really did know whee it was"

"Why else would I have Anne brake him out of prison" She told him simply

"Mmm" Ari spoke out loud "This is going to make us a great deal of money" He said with a big smile. "Did you see Nikita?" He asked quickly

"Of course. I sent her a house warming gift" she smirked "she should be opening it soon"

.

.

.

"I don't know why he is unconscious" The medic stated back at Division. He was referring to the guy that the team had captured from the attack at the graveyard. "There is no sign of head trauma, although I am picking up something. He has a fluid build up in the lungs and he maybe bleeding internally"

"Lets try and relive the pressure"

The medic used a Syringe to do this and injected it in the mans midsection. As he pushed the syringe in, orange liquid filled it."That is not blood". Something is wrong!" he shouted.

Suddenly, the end of the syringe fell out and smoke appeared. The man in question began to go into a fit and found it hard to breathe. The acid then began to have a strange affect on everybody else in the room as they gasped and tried to get their breath result- Everybody in that room out the liquid in the man's body was a bio hazard.

"How many people made it?" Asked Ryan as he looked at all of the dead bodies surrounding him.

"Do we know what it was?" Nikita asked ignoring the question

"Liquid seron"

"When the doctor broke the seal, the compound released the vapor"

"The ventilation system sealed the area, but wasn't fast enough"

"She did this!" Nikita argued

All of a sudden Amanda's face appeared on every screen in Division. "Hello Division. You must all be wondering how such a terrible accident could have happened. In the place where you all work and are supposed to be safe,well,let me assure you that this was no accident and you no longer have a safe murdered Percy and forced me out, she killed your friends and and combats and now you follow he because she told you a story."

"You got anything" Birkhoff asked as he rushed into operations

"Nothing. I am completely shut out." Sonya replied whilst furiously typing on her computer.

"If all you boys and girls played along the government would forgive all of your sins" Amanda continued in the background

"How the hell is she doing this" Ryan barged in.

"The shiny new Cryptograph. I think she is taking it for a spin" Birkhoff replied

Amanda's message carried on. "If something seems to good to be true, it is..."

"Shut down the signal now" Ryan ordered Birkhoff with a finger point

"I am trying"

"Just pull the plug!" Ryan insisted

"On the whole system?"

"...but for all of you that stay, I will hunt you. I will find you and you will pay with your life." Amanda stressed. "That is if your government doesn't erase you first" And with that, the recording ended and the screen went blank.

"That is why you went into the field" Ari figured out. "You wanted to make sure that your human bio weapon would land on Nikita's doorstep"

"Some things can't be delegated"

"How did you know what they wouldn't kill him" Ari asked Amanda

"They train medical staff on how to deal with injured prisoners and prep them for , he was too valuable"

"I should have been consulted"

"I am tired of waiting, It is time to act"

"Well congratulations. In one step you have managed to unite Nikita and all of Division against us"

"You really thing that they are gathering torches and pitchforks." Amanda laughed "Ari they are rats. Scrambling for a way to get out of a sinking ship"

"You are not thinking clearly" Ari said judgmentally "You are letting your anger towards Nikita-"

"I AM PERFECTLY CLEAR" Amanda shouted "I gave Nikita everything. That little street merchant with the bad eyebrows, she wasn't a leader she is worthless. I created the Nikita that people fear and respect and then she used the gifts I gave her and used them against me. I am ready to return the favor."

.

.

.

"Amanda lies" Nikita expressed to Division "We all know that. I made a promise to each and everyone of you and I intend to keep it no matter what. So lets get back to work and find her"

Nikita's speech had convinced everyone and everybody rushed to get back to their usual work.

"I have something" Sonya announced "We might be able to use Amanda's signal to track her.

Nikita and Ryan looked at each other surprised and walked over to her. "She thinks she can talk to us like that. Now he has overplayed her hand"

Alex had gone over to medical to investigate what had happened. She searched and searched, but could not find anything that looked unusual. The weight of the objects that she had moved had caused her shoulder to be in intense pain. She groaned and quickly grabbed it. Without thinking, Alex walked over to the drugs cabinet and looked for the blue pill bottle that was labeled 'Sobelex'. The pills were in the middle cabinet on the left hand side. Alex quickly looked behind her to make sure that nobody was looking, when she was sure that nobody was she grabbed the bottle and tipped three pills into her hand. She swallowed two before hiding the last one in her sling. Alex then shut the cabinet door and walked out of medical, heading to ops.

Nikita noticed that something was different about Alex as soon as she walked up to her. "Hey" Alex turned her head to the side and looked down. "Are you okay?" She asked worridely

"Yeah, I am okay" Alex lied "Please tell me we are going Amanda hunting"

"Maybe you should sit this one out...your arm-"

"Is fine" Alex insisted whilst taking her sling off "This is one mission that I don't want to miss." Nikita nodded unconvinced, but didn't want to start an argument with Alex as the mission was about to start.

"I have got it" Sonya shouted "They are in Luxemburg. In a wooded area just outside Bel For"

"Yes!" Birkhoff replied with a fist pump "That's my G-"

Sonya coughed. "Excellent professional colleague"

"Notify alpha team four. Wheels up in two hours, we can brief them on the plane." Ryan ordered. "I didn't think Amanda was into fairy tales. Operation black forest"

"Lets burn the witches house down".

.

.

.

The team entered Amanda's house through her massive front garden. They split off in different directions and attacked the house from all angles.

"Alpha team burst through the door by the path" Ryan ordered from the intercom "Sonya you are Michael's and Alex's eyes, get them to that Cryptograph. Birkhoff!"

"I got Nikki and Owen, we are looking for Amanda" Birkhoff explained "If you See Amanda you might want to avoid eye contact. You might not turn to stone, but why risk it" he joked

"Thanks for the tip Nerd"

"We are a go!" Ryan told everybody

Alex headed straight for upstairs and pointed her gun in front of her. As she was walking, a set of large hands grabbed the end of her gun and started to pull it away from her. Alex used all the strength she had to stop him and managed to only let him set off two gunshots. However, this alerted all of Amanda's men that there was an intruder in the house.

The guard grabbed Alex's arm and pulled her towards him. He then lifter her up and placed her over his shoulder. Alex punched him several times in the back, with caused him to put her on top of a table. As he slammed her back into the wall Alex screamed in pain, but decided that she wasn't going to give up. With more determination than she has ever had before, she kept hitting him in the back which resulted in her being dropped to the floor. Alex struggled against him and managed to push him to the side of guard jumped up to his feet and threw Alex into a wooden set of table and chairs. Ale tried to get up, but the guard grabbed her and pushed her body into the wall again. Luckily, Alex twisted her body around so that she was facing backwards, and grabbed the gun out of his holster. The next thing she did was shoot him in the left foot, causing him to scream in agony and drop her on her back. She winced in pain at the contact,but ignored it as she grabbed the gun that was next to her and shot the guy in the head twice.

Alex rolled on the floor as she grabbed her arm. Her inured shoulder had not fully healed and the impact from the fight and movements caused it to burn. Alex struggled to get back onto her feet and had to use the table for support. She slowly walked to the Cryptograph and grabbed it as Michael walked in.

"I got the Crypto-thingy"

"Thats good. C'mon"

Before Alex could make a step, she fainted. The drugs she had taken and the pain her shoulder caused her to collapse.

As gunshots echoed around her...


End file.
